The present invention relates to an electronically controlled fuel injection system package for automotive vehicles which may be employed as a retro fit replacement for carburetors used on engines having widely different displacements.
Over the past several years, the automotive industry has shifted to the use of electronically controlled fuel injection systems to the point where practically all new passenger cars manufactured in the United States today are equipped with electronic fuel injection systems. However, there are many older vehicles still on the road equipped with conventional carburetors, and a certain number of new vehicles manufactured in foreign countries continue to employ carburetors as original equipment. The phasing out of carburetors as original equipment by the automotive industry in the United States and by many foreign automobile manufacturers presents a major economic problem both to original equipment carburetor manufacturers and suppliers and to owners of carburetor equipped vehicles. The substantially reduced and still declining market for carburetors makes it uneconomical for the manufacturer to maintain high volume production lines and the consequent price increases must be passed on to the purchaser. The problem is aggravated because of the fact that carburetors typically are designed for a specific model of engine and thus there is a wide variety of existing models of carburetors which are not interchangeable with each other. Automotive part supply houses can no longer afford to maintain complete replacement carburetor inventories.
The present invention is directed to a so-called stand alone (self contained) fuel injection system designed to constitute a retro fit replacement for a wide variety of carburetors which includes an electronic control unit provided with externally accessible adjustments which enables the system to be tuned for usage with automotive engines whose displacement may differ over a wide range.